Cheshire Cat
Origins The Cheshire Cat is a creature with origins in the literature of England; in particular, accounts of its existence first arise in the 19th and 18th (and even perhaps as early as the 16th) centuries. First seen accompanying a woman called the Duchess, its exploits are detailed best in the world-famous story Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll, where the Cat conversed with the protagonist and, from there, playfully interacted with her, throughout her journey. But even before then, this breed of Tabby British Shorthair cat was so famous (or perhaps infamous) that the name of its breed was invoked in a famous figure of speech, which survives even to the present day. One known for a playful or mischievous grin is often said to "grin like a Cheshire Cat". Appearance Though they vary in size and build, a Cheshire Cat is always striped (Tabby, for more well-versed cat enthusiasts). They vary in color, however, from normal hair colors like orange, brown and black, to colors so outlandish as blue or even purple. Some are also known to have more dextrous paws than the typical cat, and it is not uncommon to see them with some part of their body disappeared. Though a feature that all Cheshire Cats share is their famous Cheshire Smile or Cheshire Grin, a wide and mischievous grin that spreads nearly ear to ear. Behavior The Cheshire Cat can be best described as eccentric. It can be a rather irritating feline, for those who don't share its rather eccentric sense of humor. It is known for making odd, obscure comments. It is famously fond of playing tricks and amusing people with its cartoonish capabilities. Despite this, it also has a reputation for being friendly, witty, somewhat philosophical (in a kooky sort of way), and overall, quite intelligent. It seems gifted with a sort of mad genius, allowing it to often know the right thing to say at the right time, to often be where something important is, and to often be gone when trouble arrives. Abilities It is among the few non-humanoid feline species capable of speech; it is assumed, by their feline nature, that they can understand and communicate with humanoids AND animals. In addition, some of their members are gifted with more dextrous paws than the typical cat (allowing them many of the faculties humanoids accomplish with opposable thumbs, despite the presence of claws). Another well-known trait of the cat is the fact that it is highly perceptive, wise and intelligent. It always seems to know more than it is told. However, by far, the Cheshire Cat's most obvious trait is its adherence to a much more lenient set of physics that some refer to as Cartoon Physics. With it, they are allowed the ability to detach body parts, levitate, float midair, disappear, dematerialize and rematerialize at will (and have slightly more animated features than a normal cat). In fact, its trademark technique is disappearing, leaving behind only its wide grin. Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Magical Beast Category:Feline Category:Incorporeal Category:Shapeshifter Category:Air/Wind/Sky Category:Earth/Metal/Sand Category:Light/Color/Purity Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:C